Sailor Moon Re-do New Beginning
by whomademeprincess
Summary: A broken Usagi made a wish, and now things are about to change. The sailor scouts are going to have to learn respect. Mamoru has a decision to make. Chibi Usa is going to learn there are consequence to one's actions. Because this new Usagi isn't going to take their abuse any longer. [I'll think of a better summary when I can think of a proper one.]
1. Chapter 1

I always wondered, what if Usagi just had enough? Rei's constant nagging and berating. The lack of help she gets academically. The hurtful comments from her brother and her future daughter. And Mamoru's apparent lack of emotional aid. Luna's painful lectures [how can you be an advisor and be so. . . . violent doing it? That's borderline abuse with those scratches.] All because of who she was in the past. Seriously? The past is Over. Gone. Why does she have to live it when it's not even hers no more?

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or anything pertaining to it. I am but a poor and humble wanna be writer with ideas and no outlets.

Sailor Moon: Re-do

A New Beginning

Tired cerulean blue eyes stare tiredly at her vanity mirror. The house quiet except the distant thunder rumbling in the background. Usually she would be scared out of her mind but, she was just so tired, so miserable, life had not been easy, had not been what she had hoped it to be. Gone where her bygone days of laughter and jokes, her innocence, her childhood. Replaced by a burden not even hers to begin with, all because of a past she never asked for. If only she could turn back time. Ignore the kids mistreating a black cat. But what has happened, happened, she could not change it. Nothing is what she hoped it to be. Her world felt so heavy, so lonely. If only, if only she could escape its burdening weights. If only she could be someone else. Free of this life thrown at her feet. Letting out a long and tired breath she did not know she held, she gripped a fist sized crystal in her hands tiredly.

"I can't take it. I just can't take it anymore. I didn't ask for this. I didn't want this life."

Staring at the crystal, she poured her tortured heart out. "Please. I want to be free of this life. I do not want to be Princess Serenity. I can never be like her. I Am not her. I'm just clumsy Usagi. Just, Usagi. Usagi Tsukino. Daughter of Ikuko and Kenji Tsukino. She's not a princess. She's just a normal girl, with normal dreams and wishes. I beg you. Please . . . . free me."

Her heart pained, her spirit broken, a drop of tear fell upon the glistening crystal. And the world flashed for a minuscule minute.

[Elsewhere in the world at the same time, but different dimension]

A woman and man gathered around an elderly woman. A young woman held the old woman's hand tenderly and so dearly.

"Mama. Mama. Please. You can't go yet. I need you."

Tired brown eyes looked at the mirror image of her own eyes. Large and doe-like, a mix of dark and light browns with hints of oranges and gold.

"Oh, my darling girl. I lived a good life. I'm okay with it. I'm ready to go. Mama is tired, and just wants some sleep. I am so happy to have you in my life. So happy to watch you grow and become successful. Who would have known? A nobody like me, a mother to a well-known researcher. You help millions with your research. Hunger is still around, but you helped plants grown in even the harshest of places. To feed the unfortunates of this world. I know you can do it, make a difference in peoples life. . . . Keep doing that my baby girl. Don't ever stop doing your dreams. Let nothing stop you. You. Are. Strong. And I am so very, very proud of you. So, thank you. Thank you for being my daughter. And I your mother." She struggled to breath, it was getting harder to raise her chest to get in a breath.

The daughter cried. Holding to her mother for dear life as if that would keep her with her still. Stuttering between sobs. "I love you mama. You're the greatest ever." She chuckled at their inner joke. "The greatest there ever was."

Barely able to raise her hand, she managed to caress her daughter's cheek. "I love you." Then she looked to the young man behind her little girl. "Take care of her like she's your treasure Andy."

The young man bent down to the older woman's eye level. "Yes ma'am. I promise. I will never let anything happen to her with me around. She'll be safe. This I assure you."

"Good. You're a good boy Andy." A staggering breath. "I pass the candle to you now."

The man shuddered, his chest felt tight, yet honored at the woman's word. "I will keep it aflame." She merely nods her head.

Her eyes heavy, everything felt heavy, and the deep sleepiness over came her. Without knowing any better. "Good night." And her last breath left her body, leaving the young ones crying at her departure.

"Mamaaaa!"

And the world flashed for a minuscule minute.

[Some time later, not on Earth.]

Three different souls meet, face to face, in a place out of a fairy book. The night sky was filled with twinkling stars and the Earth and the sun above them. They were seated on a marbled bench with a view of a beautiful large lake, and a lone Pegasus drinking off at a distance.

Two women oddly familiar to one another, one in a long white dress with twin hair buns and tails that trail to the ground. The other in what seems to be in a sailor uniform, or school uniform with similar hair but with tails that barely reached to her knees. Both were looking at the new person. A person with no real corporal body, just an outline of a humanoid shape that's glowing like an iridescent pearl.

"Oh, I'm. . a ghost? Is this why people say they see white orbs when they take pictures of ghost?" The person with clearly a clearly feminine voice said as she examines her not existent form.

The young woman in a white dressed smile softly at the being. "Sorry about that. The strings of fate are trying to reweave your life it seems. I'm sure your form will appear soon."

The being looked over at the two women, if she had eyes, it would be wide and bulging by now. "Uh, wha – what? Princess Serenity and.. Usagi-chan? Oh my god. I, . . am dead. Wait. I did die. But. What am I.. you are doing here?" Confused at her predicament. She knew she died. But seeing her childhood anime character before her was just. . . well. . . unbelievable. This is something that only happens in the manga or anime. "Your... real, aren't you?"

"I know this is confusing, but I assure you, this is very real." Princess Serenity said.

"What's going on? There's no way both of you can be side by side according to some time thinggie law?"

The princess smiled, and Usagi looked confused till she remembered the time where she saw her future self, something similar was said too. About you can't have two of the same people at the same time in the same place.

"It'll take forever to explain, so, let us hold hands, we can see each other's life and understand it that way."

"Uh. . okay?" The woman being said as she reached her ghost hands out.

Usagi and the princess took her hands, and the moment they connected their hands, their whole life flashed between the three's mind. Their emotions, feelings, regrets and pain, happiness and everything in between. Their entire life story played like a movie in fast forward.

All three were crying at the end as they let go of each other's hand.

The woman being angrily spoke out. "How could they! Such ungrateful ingrates! And that. . that. I'm sorry, but that brat of yours is simply horrendous. I would have given her a good smack to her behind. Let's see if she'll talk like that to her mother again!" She took Usagi in her arms, her motherly instinct kicking in. Hugging her, stroking her hair, and saying soothing words. "Oh Usagi. You poor girl. You did nothing wrong. Absolutely nothing wrong. Your still young, there is no need for you to rush to be adult like. Just be you. Believe in what you think is right and keep on walking. And those friends of yours are wrong. You are your own individual. You do not need to live your past life. Your life is your own to make. Not theirs, not your past, but your own. And that school, ouu, don't get me started on that. What kind of school system doesn't have help for those that lag behind? You should have been helped long ago. Oh how you suffered. Shhh, I'm not saying I know what's going on now. But I think I have an inkling. You gave up didn't you my dear? You want to rid yourself of this life you didn't want. And. . for me to be here." She looks directly at Princess Serenity. "I'm taking the reins, aren't I?"

Serenity nodded, and Usagi cried, "I'm so sorry. I'm so so sorry. I just. . I just can't take it anymore. It hurts so much. I'm so tired of it. So. . sick of it. Their looks, the treatment. I . . I just can't."

The woman being hugged her tightly, and the princess joined in a three-way hug. Letting their feelings do the talking instead of using verbal words.

A loud bell rings the entire air around them, time was being changed and rewritten, the air shifts and realigns itself.

A sudden feeling washes over them, and they knew what the choices had been made. Their time together has come to an end.

Usagi was going to be reborn instead of the woman being.

The woman being was going to take over Usagi's current life.

And the princess will watch and pray over them.

But they knew, they had a feeling, they would meet again. When or how they do not know. But it will happen one day.

Another hug, a promise, and a teary goodbye. They prayed success to each other, and a promise they would meet again. And soon they were ripped apart. Time trying to correct itself by putting them where they belong.

[Back to the Present]

The woman being stared into the mirror. Amazed and in awe. Gone where her brown eyes and salt and pepper hair. She was young again. A blonde in fact with the bluest eyes she's ever seen on a person. She was now Usagi. Usagi Tsukino. And the world better watch out. This Usagi isn't taking crap from anyone.

"Well now me, er Usagi. Time to plan. I've been given a second chance to life, in an anime from my childhood no less. I sort of remember the story line. But oh man, I'm going to miss the technology. Did they have internet for the masses currently? I do remember an IBM computer with a green screen. . . well that answers my question. It really is the 90s."

A smirk crosses her face. "Oh yes. Changes indeed. At least they let me have my memory. Yeah! I'm reliving the 1990s baby! Now where is a notebook and pen."

Luckily for her, the memories to the prior Usagi Tsukino was hers to accesses.

Scribbling on the book in cursive, [a long-lost skill since cell phones appearance] in English so no one can easily understand it. She wrote down her plan, in no chronological order.

1\. Improve academically. [p.s. that means can I read and write in Japanese? I pray the almighty powers that be, granted me that important thing called language, reading and writing to fit in.]

2\. Improve physically. [I had bad knees growing up so I can't run to save my life. But as Usagi. . .I might be able to run a marathon! Boy can that girl run.]

3\. Put the scouts in their place. [I refuse to be someone's verbal punching bag. Thank goodness I have thick skin and a bit**y attitude to go with it if necessary.]

4\. Find a way to deal with Sailor Pluto. I have a feeling she will sense something off. [But do I care? No. I'm her fu****g princess now.]

5\. Figure out something to do with Chiba Mamoru. [By all context, that man does nothing for me. Either he softens up or open- up. I do not need additional emotional baggage that isn't mine in my life.]

6\. Chibi Usa, Chibi Usa. That brat of a future daughter is nothing I want to deal with right now. [She's going back to where she comes from, and that door better be lock, glued, cemented, chained anything to keep her there. FOREVER. She's not my kid yet. Nor do I plan to have an ungrateful child coming out of My body either. Girl has some serious issues, serious issues that need to be dealt with IF I DO have to have that child as my future daughter.]

7\. Improve family situation. [This is my life now, my family, I'm going to have to improve the relationships if I'm going to be here until I graduate, or I can live off on my own.]

9\. Improvise anything not mention above.

Closing the book shut. "Well, that's all I can think of as of now. First things first. Homework. Start with that and see where I stand in this world. Then I can deal with family. Shouldn't be hard. I dealt with customer service before. I can do this."

Finding Usagi's bag, well her bag now. She takes out the school notebook that acts like a workbook from her time. Scanning through it, her smile widens. "Thank god I have my own memory! And thank you powers that be! I can read Japanese! Oh my god this is awesome! I feel smart for a change!"

Starting with math, then onto science, and the other necessary academic do-ha's Usagi's homework is done in a couple of hours. "I need to start remembering, I AM Usagi now. What's Usagi's is mines. Come on brain. I am Usagi. And Usagi is me. And I am going to be the Greatest Usagi there ever was! Let us pray that I can at least pass a Japanese curriculum. Those Kanji's was giving me a serious headache. Otherwise everything else is the same to my memories." Stuffing her schoolwork in her bag she plops on the bed just staring around. A frown forming on her face. "I love you Usagi. I really do. But. . your room. It needs a makeover. I love pink like any other girls, but this is way too much. Better clean up here if I'm going to live here for the rest of my teenage life. But, first. Food! I'm starving! I've been eating through a tube till I died. I am ready for some serious solid foods again. Now then. According to my memory, Usagi's parents are at some kind of activities of Shingo's, the brat is with her father. I'll just cook what I can with what's in the fridge. Again, thank you powers that be for letting me have my memories. I can cook my own food."

Knowing full well she has a lot of things to worry about. How to plan Usagi's, now Her life now. Her stomach just didn't feel like agreeing with her logic. The loud grumbling and hunger pang was killing her. "Mm, guess. I really am her. Usagi. Is this what she deals with everyday? Meh, I'll figure out the logic to this hunger later. I can't even think when it's gurgling louder then my own voice in my head. Heh, at least I don't have to worry about weight like I used to when I lived my own life. I'm thin! I'm thin, I'm thin and I have a waist!" Gruummbbllleee. "Ohhh. The pain. . . is real . . food."

Finding her way to the kitchen, digging in the fridge and cabinets, assessing where is what, and what is available. "Chicken, garlic, soy sauce, peppercorn, vinegar, rice. Heh, can't be Japanese without rice mhmm. Chicken adobo it is. Oh boy, I can't wait! Food! Solid food! And I got teeth! Real bonafide teeth! No more of that chalky nasty Polident! Whoohoo! Things are starting to look grrreeeeaatt!"

By the time her dinner was done, Usagi's parents, her new parents just came home with Shingo in tow. Luckily, no brat in sight yet, or cat. Where the hell could she be? Her face scrunched up, wondering just how to you greet your new parents? "Uh. . hi? Evening? Konbanwa?" She had just settled herself with her food in front of her in the dinner table.

"Usagi, what's that? Did you. . just cook?" The look of disbelief on the mother's face apparent, the dishes and pots where cleaned, no signs of fire or burnt marks, or smell of smoke anywhere. "And. . what are you eating?"

"Uh. Yeah I cooked. Didn't know if you were going to cook or bring dinner. And it's chicken adobo." Stuffing herself with a spoonful, a gleeful moan of pleasure escapes her lips as her eyes rolled to the back of her head. "This is heaven. Sake really does upgrade things a little. Gotta write that down for later." Another bite, another moan. Not even noticing the looks her family was giving her just now. She continued eating till her plate was empty. "Phew. I think I overdid it." Patting her belly with a big smile on her face, did she finally notice her family still hasn't moved from their spot. "Uh, what?" She looks around, was there something behind her or something. "What is it? Your freaking me out here."

Her little brother was the first to recover. "Who are you and what did you do to my sister?"

Usagi just glared at him with a huff. "If your trying to rile me up, it's not going to work buddy."

If he wasn't making strange faces already from his surprise, he definitely was now. "Uh. ." Shaking his head to get back what ever dignity he had. "I'm going to change." And he ran up the stairs, confusion written all over his face.

"What was that all about?" Usagi just shrugged and took her plate to the sink to wash it. "Um. . Mother? Mom? Mommy? There's left overs if you guys want some." Thinking hard, just exactly how did Usagi called her mother again? Kasan? Kaa-san? Oka-san maybe? Again, she shrugged, not bothering with the little things yet, she was already on overload being reborn as Usagi, the little details can be worked out later. Mom it is. "By the way, I finished my homework, so I'm going to take a bit of walk if you don't mind?" She really needed to get her bearings anyways. She had to physically walk the walk to remember how to get to certain locations so she could at least not look stupid and get lost tomorrow, in her own town.

"O-of course honey. Don't be late." What could she say? Usagi cooking dinner, dinner that smelt so good, and something she's never heard of before. And finished her homework too? Maybe she was dreaming? She pinched herself until a tear formed, and she knew, she was not dreaming. This was real. Usagi did cook. Usagi did her homework? Maybe the gods finally heard her prayers? How long is this miracle going to last?

"Well . . honey. It. . smells delicious. . whose first?" Was the only answer Ikuko got from her husband.

And out the door Usagi went. Leaving a bewildered family at her wake.

"Hahaha, that was hilarious. Such a Kodak moment! Oh, this is just the beginning my family. Just the beginning. Now. If I can do good in school, get a raise in my allowance. The first thing that's going to happen is bye-bye skirts. I know Usagi's a girly girl. But I can't stand it. It's so. . . drafty down there, so naked. My butt feels cold already. I need my pants! Jeans! Tights! Anything that isn't flowy and . . . skirty?" She let out a deep sigh, letting her legs take her to where every it was taking her. "I took all that in good stride. I know I should be panicking or at least freaking out by now. But, I'm still me, the original me. I'm more the que sera sera type. Go with the flow and improvise as I go. I never did like stressing out over every little thing. It's just to tiring just to be stressful all the time. Yeah, just take it one day at a time Usagi! Go me! You got this! You can do it! The world is your oyster! Or something like that!"

Eventually she would find herself in front of the Crown Arcade. Blinking, her memory adjusting, both memories. "Oh. Of course, I'll end up here. Well, HE is kind of cute. I do love me some green-eyed men. Heh heh." Luckily there was some change in her pockets, hopefully enough for a milk-shake. It's been years since her last one. And that was when she and her daughter, in the other world, was watching 'Gone with the Wind' Crying over how Rhett Buttler remarried someone that isn't up to par as Scarlet O'Hare.

"Does that make Ashley, Motoki and Rhett, Mamoru? Nah, Mamoru can Never stand besides Rhett. No way, no how. Rhett is a man, a man of all mans. Manipulative yeah, smart yeah, seductive, handsome, brave, bold, strong, oh hell yes. I do not mind being in his arm in classic Rhett and Scarlet scenario. And as for Motoki, no either. Ashley is weak, undetermined, a fuzzy wuzzy. Motoki isn't any of those. But still, I love that movie. A strong woman. Manipulative and crazy woman, but strong none the less. Does that movie exist here?! I am so gonna cry if it doesn't? That's my go to rainy day I'm sad movie!" Finally going inside the arcade, shivering in the cold air blasting.

"Ah Usagi chan! Konbanwa! This is the first time I see you at nights." Motoki answered in his classic happy self.

"Just talking a walk and somehow ended up here. The chocolatiest chocolate milkshake please. Oh wait." Taking out her change in her pocket, "Is this even enough?"

"No worries. I'm about to close soon, there's some left overs I can fix up. You can help me by getting rid of it, eh?"

"Well, if you say it like that. Don't mind if I do. Thank you, Motoki san." Frowing as she look at the silver coins, 'Yen. Yet another thing to learn. Japanese currency. Is it a lot, or less? What is it's worth? This is priority! Note to self."

Motoki look at her for a moment, shook his head and went to work. She said Motoki, not her usual Motoki onii-san or Toki niisan.

Usagi clicked her tongue at her apparent mistake. Hey! It's been a long time since she watched this anime. And SHE was an old lady at first. Memories a bit wonky. I have a few screws that needs to be re-tightened. Finding her a seat at the front booth she contemplated for a bit. So far so good. Her memories and Usagi's memories were blending in nicely. A few rough patches here and there, but she can handle it. A cellphone GPS would work wonders by now. But that is something still far in her future. The conveniences of technology were ages away. Luckily for her, reliving her 90s life wasn't that bad. Jeans and turtlenecks. High top shoes. Flannels. Big hoop earrings and chokers. I wonder if I can get a hold of some Jordache jeans? Ah, those were the days. I am going to have fun reliving the 90s. I just hope Hip Hop is still Hip Hop like in my world. Or I am not going to be one happy bunny.

"Here's your shake Usagi-chan."

"Thank you Motoki. . o. . onii-san." Ohh gods how embarrassing!

He smiled brightly, thinking she's back from where ever she was. "Your welcome."

Sipping the deliciousness that is chocolate milkshake did dread unsettle her stomach. The shrilly voice of a certain pink haired rabbit pained her ears. How did she know her voice? Who cares, how could anyone live with that noise? Like nails on chalkboard kind of pain? A mantra of be nice, be nice, be nice singing like a broken record in her mind, she continues sipping her drink.

And of course, the cursed midget just had to open her cursed mouth. "Oh, it's Usagi baka! What are you doing here at night? Heh, bet you got in trouble again!" The pink haired curse started laughing away annoyingly with that high-pitched voice of hers.

Usagi continue to ignore the girl, and the possibly, maybe, future husband of Usagi's. Her mind fixated at the many kinds of ruination of the girl's future playing in her mind kept her from throttling the cursed midget. Currently her mind had taken quite a dark path, a magician's case with her stabbing it with many kinds of sharp object and to lo and behold. She's gone! Hopefully forever! Of course, things don't really happen this way in real life. But one can dream. And dreaming was what she was good at. Next!

It wasn't till a painful yank startled her from her musings. The cursed midget was laughing still as she tugged at her long golden locks. A stare that could silence angels glared angrily at the cursed midget. Not a word spoken yet.

Chibi Usa gulp for a moment. Her heart racing, and a fear she's never experienced growing inside of her. Usagi never looked at her that darkly before. And the silence was painful. She grabbed Usagi's hair again to yank it to get a reaction out of her, but she didn't have a chance, because now she was dangling above the ground with a growling Usagi above her. Her arms above her head as Usagi held her there, the glare still held in her eyes was even more furious then before.

Usagi glared at Mamoru who allowed this to happen in the first place. What in the world is wrong with him? Does he not know it's not nice to yank people's hair like that in public?! He's a future father for goodness sake, he should have stopped her and disciplined her, but here he is, just standing there stupidly. Then her eyes returned to the pink haired curse. "If you ever. Ever. Do that again. Don't think I'll just take it with a smile on my face. A bad girl deserves to be punished. Be prepared. You had this coming." Again, she glared at Mamoru's lack of anything. She muttered, "Useless." Then before anyone knew what was coming, the child was flipped over her legs her behind in the air and three loud whacks can be heard before she was dumped in the dumbfounded man's arms. "If you can't discipline her properly, get yourself neutered before you bare a menace to society." With one last sip of her drink, she was out the door.

It would take Chibi Usa awhile to comprehend what had just happened to her. Before hell broke loose. And a flustered Mamoru trying to calm her down.

Smiling broadly as she manages to find her way back home. "Victory 1 for Usagi. Chibi Usa 0. I know it's not nice, but da*n! That felt good. I never did like her in the anime. And I can see now, I am not going to like her now. Now, how does one call for Pluto?"

"You called your highness?"

"Ahhh!" Grasping her chest she turned slowly to see the dark haired sailor with a very large key in her hand.

* * *

I did my best. And before anyone screams ABUSE. Back then, a spank to your butt is normal for misbehaving children. I will not speak about children of this era. It's to depressing to talk about. Humanity has fallen greatly. And common sense went out the window.

Don't worry about former Usagi. She will be there, eventually, but different. Fufufu.

And as for Chibi Usa. As far as the story goes, she's probably none existent. Or Mamoru is going to have to prove himself a M-A-N before Usagi will even consider him worthy of being her boyfriend at all.

As for the cat. Decisions decisions. The scouts? The change is going to shock them out of their cerebral cortex.

Oh, the mayhem that I could bring makes me hackle over the keyboard.

In the name of the moon! Treat others as you want to be treated! Good-night folks!


	2. I am Serenity

Disclaimer: Never said, never claimed, still hasn't, and will never own Sailor Moon. [insert sad face]

Note: Contents of 90's music, anime, movie themes scattered everywhere. Can you catch 'em all?

Misc Note: Yes, yes I have a bit of Pinoy in me. I am what the Japonesa's call hafu [half].

I am Serenity

Gripping my chest tightly as I stared at the dark green haired woman in ridiculously short skirts. Isn't her ass cold in all that exposure? My formally tropical born ass would be freezing with just a little breeze. And we are, no, was the same color. Forgot I've been reborn. Whoopsie. But damn girl, what a pair of legs you got there! I wonder if my legs would look like that? My former life I was short and adorably chubby. Suddenly I miss my tan, just think, tan long legs, scrumptious if you ask me. Forgot Chiba, the ocean is full of fishes! With these killer sexy legs, I'm the perfect bait to get the best fish in the sea! Whoa there mind, we are going a different and wrong direction there [I doubt the idea is going to escape me anytime soon. It will be 'Raining men' soon enough. Hey! New life means, what I couldn't do in my previous life. I am going to do in this life!] Deep breath. In. Out. Go with the flow Cha-er-Usagi. Talk about relapsing. This whole 3 memory in one body is going to take me a while to straighten out. Straightening out and gathering my wits I prepare myself for the show off the mentally 'older' ladies [Girl, I lived it. I got more dibs then you. You didn't age and stayed by the not so pearly gates for however long you've been made a scout.]

"Pluto."

"Princess."

So, she's playing that game eh? Cheeky woman. I can play adult, again, though being childish in what seems like forever is too darn enjoyable.

"I would like to speak with you in private." I gave her my best, you will do as I say look, there is no option 1 or 2.

"As you wish." She waved her key wand and we're magically transported in what I assume to be her domain, the voids of time. It is quiet, nothing to really see but swirls of colors like the insides of an abalone shell. Another swish of her key wand there's a table and two chairs and a tea set. I pray she has hot chocolate, I do not do the tea thing, it tastes like sugared water to me, no matter how pretty the color you give it. But watching her swing that key wand, I can't help but smirk, 'Heh, the Original Key Blade.'

I took a seat, as elegantly, humanly possible, for a former tomboy like myself. Holy Fudge, my lists of to do is getting longer. I forgot to put etiquette lessons in there. Bleh, I'm still a kid technically, if I want to burb out loud, by George I'm gonna do it. [In my former life, me and my daughter would do burping contest to see who is the loudest or can do it the longest. She won by 1 point, I blame age for that. So, I am a sore loser. You would too, if it were against someone younger then you.]

Taking a deep breath, I tried the dreaded tea in front of me. Surprised, I took another sip and another. Not to sweet, or sticky in my mouth, not bad. I put the cup down with a click, gathering my piled thoughts in a somewhat organized format in my head. Alright, time to ruuummmbbbllleee.

"Have you sensed anything strange in the past couple hours." I eyed her, holding her eyes into mine. Looking for any sudden movement or slip in her facial features. I need to know; does she know I am not her Usagi?

She still stood there, a bit apart from her seat. The key blade, I mean key wand disappearing into thin air. "If you mean that I sensed you using the crystal then yes."

Hmm, they can sense when it's being used, but in all the anime I watched, the enemies didn't seem to acknowledge it. Guess they aren't very bright then. Well Chiba boy knew when Usagi transformed, maybe it's something similar, and he didn't seem bright either. Seriously, he can sense her changing, use her power, but he can't sense her in her civilian form? Girl is practically an alien by this point.

"I see. And? Noticed anything?" Is the woman frowning? Is that a frown that means, she's thinking of a lie? Or just confusion?

Then she looks at me. I look right back at her. Then she looks down at her feet. I continue to look at her. Good Bob woman. Just give me an answer. "I am waiting Pluto." Her head snapped so fast, and so hard towards me I though her head would roll right off her shoulder's. Well, if I think logically, I doubt former Usagi would talk as I am talking right now. I'm a straight to the point and make it quick kind of person, in a reasonable time limit of course. But her silence is making me quite uncomfortable. Though she is never going to know that.

She lets out a breath, I can see reluctance in her eyes, but it seems she knows better. Good. I am her Princess after all. When I ask a question, I expect a truthful answer.

"I cannot sense Usagi. . . but you are here." The sound in her voice was of pure confusion. Alright, it doesn't appear she knows what really happened. Should have been obvious, she is a Senshi of Time, not a mind reader, or a soul reader, thank the Bob for that. I can't have her ruin my plans so early in the game. Now, how am I going to address this?

Ideas flash in and out of my mind, some coming, some being crossed off. I nibbled on the cake she had prepared out of thin air. Seriously, I want that kind of power, I'll be like a human version of Doraemon. Mwaah! The heck with it! I'll just go with the flow as it comes to mind! Nodding to assure myself. "Before I answer. Tell me." I glanced at her for a moment before refilling the teacup. "Do you know what the inner scouts have been doing for the past couple months?" This is important, this will decide if she is Team Usagi, or Team Brat. For her sake, she had better choose the first option. I'm usually a docile person, but if you push me, be expected to fall after.

There is a long silence. She is obviously thinking how to word her answer. Oh, she had better be. Don't she know, I have the pooowwweeeerrrr! My pinky can. . . can blow up an entire planet or universe! As if I would. But I believe that was mentioned somewhere in the anime of manga perhaps. Or it could have been from all that fanfiction I read in my other lifetime. Either way, the crystal's power is nothing to joke about. Something catches the sides of my eyes.

Hold on, just wait a minute, did she just shudder? She did! She did shudder! She knew! Before she could even answer, I slammed my fist on the table. My anger evident on my face, enough for her step back in shock. "You knew what they did!"

"Yes, I did."

"And you did nothing about the abuse?!" Oh, I was hot now. I shot up that chair and sent it sliding far behind me. "You did not think to help me from their verbal attacks?! You just let them continue! Am I not your princess? Are you not their elder? Did you not even stop to think that this is considered treachery to the crown?! You allowed them to hurt the princess you are sworn to protect?!" Breathing hard, my eyes hard on her, there will be no mercy. Absolutely none. She knew! And she did absolutely nothing! Usagi by all rights died from their abuse! Murderers!

She held her stance, though I think I see her shiver. You had better be shaking in your boots! You are just as guilty! "It was all to help you grow up. It was a necessary evil for you to become the Queen you are meant to be." Did you know, I think I heard something snap in the background of my mind. They are all fucked up. Plain and simple. And I am not taking their shit. It ends now.

"Excuse me? Necessary? Did I hear that right Pluto?!"

"Yes?" For the Love of Bob. These people are insane! Usagi is what now? 16? Barely an adult, yet not entirely a child anymore.

"Do you have a PhD Pluto?"

" . ."

"Are you licensed to give a diagnosis Pluto?!"

"No." She's unnerved by now. Did she just realize how stupid her answer sounds?

"Did you major in psychiatry Pluto?!" Because I can tell you, I have enough credits in my pockets, my former pockets that is. To be a licensed psychiatrist if I wanted to pursue it. But noooo! If you have ever been born into a Filipino household, you should know this as fact. Your mom probably preaches it to you every day. Your aunt's a nurse. Your cousin's a nurse. And therefore, you too should become a nurse. Seriously, I think this is some Asian Jedi shit. You don't want too, but for some odd reasonings, you find yourself being, living, what your parents want you to be. Now, where was I? Oh yes. No wonder Usagi was so depressed and so broken. Going through this abuse day in and day out. From your friends, your family, future husband and daughter. It's no wonder she made that wish. My hot temper self would smack the life out of them with a slipper! Where's my chanclas when you need it? [The chanclas will put the obedience through your veins.]

"No." Of course not. You spent most of your time watching a door. Looking through past, present, and future for all I know. Your so hell bent on following a time line you don't care about the feelings of the person your abusing.

I stormed towards her, my face glaring at her. "Then what gave you the right to have me be treated that way?!" I swear to Bob, I am holding my hands down, because the desire to backhand smack the bleep out of her was so strong. If only I can will the power and make a golden chanclas appear before me with all its ethereal glory.

She couldn't answer. She had better not answer if she knows what's good for her. Clearly, she cannot be trusted. They cannot be trusted. The way I see it, they killed their princess. They murdered Usagi. I took a deep breath, slow, deep, long breaths. Cooling myself down, cooling my temper down, struggling not to verbally attack this woman the same way Usagi had to suffer. I will not succumb to their level. And I looked at her, with disgust and loath. I gave her the most horrifying punishment known to man, a verbal word no child ever wants to hear from their parents. "I am highly disappointed in you." It works, she broke down in tears in front of me. I can only scoff, this is barely a scratch to what Usagi had to endure. I turned to the large elaborated door, it no longer looks so imposing. Because I am going to break it down. It will not dictate my future. It will not rule my life. I turn back to look at her, "Usagi is dead. There is only Serenity now." I hear her gasp and stare right at me. Clearly, I'm not what she was hoping for. And I for one, do not care, they should have treated the original Usagi better. Accepted their princess for who she is, not what she was or is to be. Enjoy the moment, savor it, but no, they had to ruin and destroy it. I turn back to the door. Now. A one on one talk with my . . . no, former Usagi's future self. For now, I desperately want to know. Did she know? If she did, why in the hell did she allow her daughter to act this way in the first place? Why did she sent her if she knew Usagi would die? A sudden shiver crawls down my spine. My bad habit of overthinking taking over. Did . . . the Neo Queen anticipate this? If so. Oh. Hell. To. The. No. The bitch is going down, to hell with destiny. No one abuses, uses, torments my family and gets away with it. And Usagi and past Serenity is now my family. For we are now one after all. "Open this door Pluto."

"You know I can't allow that."

"Open this door Pluto."

"I"

"Open it now!" I turn my rage to her. I am not in the mood. I pray to the gods above that my bad feeling is just that, a feeling. That it isn't true. The Neo Queen couldn't possibly want Usagi to die. . . My blood goes cold. She would. If she wanted to exist. It is possible. The brat is not Usagi's daughter. It's Her's.

Apparently, Pluto's learn that I am someone she shouldn't mess with. I am not the former Usagi. She may not know that. But she knows I am not the person that will back off easily with her words. She opens the door.

"Wait here. Do not disappoint me again Pluto. I am your sovereign. Not the brat. Not the future queen. You are in this time period. You will answer to only my call. I am your Serenity. No one else. Do you understand, Pluto?" I give her the side eye. I can oddly feel the trembling of the crystal in my core. It is resonating within me. I do not know what that means. But I am suddenly warmed by its presence.

"Yes, your highness."

I walk into the blinding light.

"Hello Neo Queen Serenity."

She looks at me with surprise. Guess she never suspected I would ever come to this time to meet her myself. To bad. I am not her former self. I am a different, new version of Usagi and former Serenity put together. This is hell-of-a confusing. But I'm flowing with it. I am the water that flows to my own rhythm. Yes, I am a Pisces and Usagi's a Cancer. We are compatible. But the Neo Queen? We'll know soon enough.

"U-Usagi san. W-why are you h-here for? Did something happen in the past? Is. Is Small Lady alright?"

I try to hold in a scoff. Is the woman serious? Did she choose to forget how much of a brat her daughter is to her former self? I stare at her. She seems jittery. As if she got caught doing something she shouldn't. Again, that bad feeling hits me like a solid truck. My spidey senses are tingling big time. I eye her now. This version of Serenity doesn't seem to know 'who' I am. She called me Usagi. Something is off. This is not my Serenity. And she is not 'me' either. She should know why I am here. Right? As If I know the rules of this whole time continuum thing. I have not kept up with Doctor Who after season uh, what ever season Matt Smith was in. So, I decide to play with her, unwind her if you will. The truth is out there.

"Usagi is dead." I merely say.

"Oh." That's all she said, I see no tear, no remorse, no sadness. The fuck is wrong with this picture?

I continue, "There is only Serenity now."

She smiles. I think my blood runs cold. Because she is smiling. "Oh, well. You're here now. All is good right? The future is secured."

They never did say how Serenity came into being. They never did say what happened to Usagi. Did the Great Freeze fuck their brain or what? This isn't happening! Hold the shit. The Great Freeze! That's it! That's the answer! It must be. What if that so-called asteroid wasn't just a random rock from space hurtling towards earth. What if it was made to purposely fall to Earth? It was not a normal anomaly that happens naturally. Someone, something, forced it. But who? For what purpose?

I look at her, she seems so very happy with this situation. I see no love in her eyes for Usagi. This Serenity is not the same Serenity I shared my mind with. This one is cold. Just like this palace. Cold, fake, meticulous. My hands balls at my sides. Usagi died. Usagi died! So, this being in front of me could exist. Usagi meant nothing to her. She was merely a vessel for her to be reborn in. Is the Great Freeze her doing? Is this her desire? Her ambition? I feel so cold, and my heart hurts for Usagi, I want to cry for Usagi, she didn't deserve this. Then, my blood boils. I want Justice. Justice for Usagi. Justice because this isn't right. This is wrong. This goes against my moral. My heart beats with anger. Usagi deserved to live her own life. She was not a doll. She was a normal girl with normal problems. Everything was taken away from her. All for this insensitive and selfish woman before me. I have had enough. This so-called future will truly not happen now. And this bitch queen isn't going to stop me either.

The crystal hums within me. I feel stronger like never before. And I tell it through my heart. I will pave my future with my own hands, help me. It answers as it shines before me. Startling the queen in front of me.

I look to her. And I hold the crystal in my hands. Cradling it to my chest close to my heart. "Oh, Silver Crystal. Hear me." The queen looks scared and tries to reach out to me, but she cannot get close. She backs away as if she got burnt. "Take the future crystal of Crystal Tokyo, and let it slumber. Let it wait for its true real mistress. Let it wait for her proper heir. Wait for me. For the future I will change, this I swear, for the better." Whether I can do it or not, does not matter anymore. The more I think of it, the more I see off this future. It looks so stale. To clean. So lifeless. Artificial. A dreamer's dream world of a naive selfish woman. I will bring a future for the sake of Humanity, because I am still human within. A peace made by a wish of a powerful crystal cannot be called real peace. True peace is made together with others. Sure, there will be war now and then, that's just human nature. Because, "There is no such thing as pure good or pure evil, least of all in people. In the best of us there are thoughts or deeds that are wicked, and in the worst of us, at least some virtue. An adversary is not one who does loathsome acts for their own sake. He always has a reason that to him is justification." [Terry Goodkind]

"Nooo! You can't do this!"

"I just did you heartless bitch!"

I can feel something shift under me, all around me. Nauseated I quickly pass through the Great Door. As I pass through the door it tightly closes behind me. Neo Queen's voice growing fainter by the minute. My determination to change the future more apparent now. I feel the burden Usagi felt every time she fights a new enemy, saving the world for others, putting herself in danger for the sake of others, she did not ask for this kind of life, yet she did it out of love. She truly is a strong girl, a better woman then I, too bad her friends do not see it the way I do.

I look to a shaken Pluto. "What of Small Lady?" She asks me.

What do these woman see in that brat I will never know. "Don't worry, yet. I'm not that cruel. I'll give her till the end of summer to enjoy her time. But after that. You will take her back. You will lock this door. And you will cut it off from this timeline. That is the only way she can still exist. But it will be separate from mines. Crystal Tokyo will not be happening in any of my lifetimes. I will not be become like that person. I will not be abused from my supposed future daughter nor from any of you guardians. I will stand my ground. I am Princess Serenity. Heir to the Moon Kingdom. And I am your sovereign. If you do not like it. I can let you go. You can finally be free of your post and burden. What is your answer, Pluto?" I stand tall. I will not back down. I already made my vow to the crystal and it heard it. It accepted me. And my wish. So, I will I do what I can within my power to be someone worthy for it to serve.

Slowly but surely, Pluto kneels on one knee, a hand over her heart. A sign of complete servitude. But I do not trust her yet. She will have to earn it. "Your wish is my command, your highness."

"There is much to talk about. But we'll do it another time. Not a word of what happened to the others. I'll tell you again. Do not disappoint me. Do not make it harder for me to trust you, Pluto. I truly do not want that. I want us to be friends. But right now. You are far from having my trust after all I've heard."

She looks down, her eyes already glittering with new tears forming. "I will not disappoint you princess. I make this new vow to you. I, Pluto, will do everything in my power to prove to you I am worthy of your trust."

"I will hold you up to that promise, Pluto."

"Yes, my princess."

"Let us go home." I tell her, I am tired, and I want to just sleep it out and save the rest for tomorrow to tackle.

I walk slowly past her, my mind racing with so many things to do. I feel a slight headache coming on. And pure fear. What do I know about ruling? I may have Serenity's memories of her lessons. But, I'm a normal squishy [loveable] human! This is not in my skill set! I was a nurse for crying out loud. A dreamer by heart. I'm a follower! Not a leader. I rather be told what needed to be done. And I do what needs to be done and more for my patients. But ruling is in a whole new concept! I doubt you'll find a degree in that in a community college. Much less Ivy League schools of higher education. I am stressing myself out before I even started. I mutter to myself loudly. If I can only talk to the Goddess of Earth and hear what she desires for 'her' future. Or even the God of Time. I have a feeling something shifted for some odd reason.

"I never thought I will ever get to hear those words." A female voice says out of nowhere.

"I never thought she would be this perceptive already. And on her first day to." Says an elderly male voice.

For the Love of Bob. It's going to be a long night, bye-bye sleep.

"Toto, I've a feeling we're not in Kansas anymore."

"Princess?"

"You were supposed to bark Pluto. Never mind."

I do my best curtsying. For before me is a beautiful tall woman with dark green hair, and golden eyes. And a white haired, white bearded silver eyed old man.

"My Lord. My Lady." Thank the Bob I watched a lot of anime's with royals in it. I hopefully I pass as a royal.

"F-Father?" Did Pluto really squeaked?

* * *

Good Lord Almighty! One thing after another! Is there any break? Poor Usagi. Her hair will turn white in no time for real.

Chanclas – Hispanic word for slippers for those that don't know. It's chinelas in tagalog though. It is a powerful weapon in the hands of mothers. Fear it! For it is a mighty and scary weapon.

Note: Sorry if this is rushed. I've been in and out of the hospital. And soon I'll have to have surgery soon, hopefully next month kind of soon. My mind, er brain, isn't exactly fully functioning 100%. Just didn't want you guys to think I forgotten this story. I have not, I promise you. My priorities right now is staying alive. Surviving. And still pass school.

Until next time. In the name of the moon. Love, not hate.


	3. Spiraling Changes

**Disclaimer:** I do not claim ownership of Sailor Moon, or any other anime I may slip in here. The story itself is of my own making though.

**Note:** I have enough energy for a chapter hopefully. Whether it makes sense remains to be seen. I will be in the hospital next week for surgery and recover. After that, soon as I am of sound mind and strength, I'll have another chapter made. No promises it'll be fast, just remember that. So, in advance, apologies for slow future updates.

**Spiraling Changes**

For once in my life, I am seriously scared. I, a former human, now legendary princess of the moon is before bon-a-fide god and goddess. Our Lady Mother, Earth, Gaia, Terra so many names, but the same person. And the God of Time, a primordial god, so ancient, you might as well say he was there when the universe was made itself. And they were huge! Giants! Oh yeah, they are Titans aren't they. I can feel how small and minuscule I am just being before their presence.

I remained in a curtsy position, until all was clear. I think that's the natural order of process, right?

"My Lord, My Lady. How may I help you?" Oops, my customer service voice came on automatic there.

"Now now, rise your head little princess. We wish to talk." Lord Chronos said.

"Yes, of something important." Lady Gaia proclaimed, but her voice sounded far away for some reason yet she is right before me. Something did not add right with me already. I continue to keep my eye on the Lady.

"Very well. I'm assuming this is about that strange shift I felt when I, er, um. Changed things? If your telling me to reconsider..." I hold my head up with defiance. "My answer is no. I will not. I made my testament already. And I will not turn back from it. Human kind will grow with its own strength and beliefs. There may be war, there will be pain and death and so much misery. But I believe humans can overcome that obstacle if given the chance. They just need a gentle touch and a non-biased teacher. Good and bad go side by side. They need each other. Otherwise there is no growth. That is my belief. That is why, the future Neo Queen's world will fail one way or the other. She stunted their growth. Took away their freedom, their freewill, their voice. They will never evolve into what they could be. I was born human. I will never forget that fact. And it is this fact, that I know we can overcome the difficulties that will surely come." I said my peace. I will not, cannot go back now. I brace myself for the rage or pain that will surely come from talking back to a god.

Clap clap clap.

I blinked my eyes open. No pain. I wasn't being blasted to kingdom come. Eh? I'm confused.

Lord Chronos seems happy with my reply, proud even.

"You will fight for the humans?" The goddess smiled so beautifully I could only numbly nod my head in awe of such beauty. Gold and green really look good together.

"What of the planet then? Of me?" She asked next. So seriously I did a double take. Am I being tested on my loyalty or duty? Either way my answer is simple. There was, is, never a question to my devotion.

"I was born on this planet. This is my home, my birthplace. There is so many beautiful things out there I still wish to see. So many things I want to do. I want to protect it. I am sure you may be feeling apprehensive to the humans and the way they are treating you physically and possibly mentally to you My Lady. But. Not all humans are bad, there are good ones there. There are those that are fighting, still fighting to save and preserve the Life this planet has to offers. One day, I would like to be that Force that can give them that voice. To give them the ability to take action. The world isn't fair I know. The strong, and the rich rules. I am not just the champion of justice and of love. I am the Guardian of this World. I swear to you, with every fiber in my body, with everything that I am. I will love and protect you to my utmost ability. I just ask for you to be patient. I cannot do things with a snap of a finger. An action needs to be made, it needs to take root and grow. Time is what I need. And in this body, of a young girl. I can only do so much. Plus, one day, I may have to take my place on the Throne of the Moon. Seeing as, I do not see myself joining in matrimony with the current Endymion anytime soon with how he is right now. I cannot say what will happen if he takes his throne."

She huffed. Grumbled even. "He's been a disappointment lately. Not only can he not hear my voice. He does not give me his heart or devotion. He's been neglecting his duty to me. His Goddess. His Mother. While you, my little princess. Your words have touched me deeply. Your devotion so beautiful I cannot help but trust you. So, I will tell you the truth. I am dying."

Blink. Blink blink. "What? Dying?!" I stared at her, then to the Lord of time, and back to her. "Surely you jest. A goddess. Dying? How? Why?"

"Even gods can die my dear. One does not need to believe in us, for us to live." Lord Chronos said.

"I do not understand my Lord." I merely questioned.

He elaborated while magically giving us a place to sit. His daughter close to him it seems. And the Lady, merely stands. Again, something seems off to me. I just can't figure out what yet.

"There are many ways and reasons for our existence to remain. One is merely essence. The Gods of Fire, Earth, Wind and Water will always be here so long as their elements exist in the world one way or the other. And there is actions and thoughts, simply put symbology. So long as humans thrive to build and make things, the gods and goddess of the wisdom, arts, music, medicine and others will exist. If one believes Justice will be served, Justice will answer the prayers. So, even if they are not thinking of us gods or goddesses per say. It is the symbology that we can still exist in this world. Will this be a sufficient answer little princess?"

I nod my head, I think I understand somewhat. Percy Jackson. I've never been so happy in my life to love books so much. Makes understanding things a whole lot better. "Simply put, it's our actions towards the symbols of which you reside over that makes it possible for you to exist." He nods to my answer. But that doesn't make sense for Earth. "But Earth still exist, so why is she dying? I do not understand the reasoning to this."

"I am being eaten from within my dear."

My eyes open. Now I know what's off. She's not here, physically. I cannot feel her presence at all. I can see her, but there is no essence here at all. "You're not really, here are you?" I blurted out at my realization.

"Ah, you noticed? Your correct. My body is to weak. I am merely projecting myself here."

"Astral form of sorts?"

She nods. "You catch quickly Serenity. Maybe, you may just be able to do it."

My eyes narrow with anger. "Who? What idiot would harm a goddess that he stands on? That allows him to live?" Seriously what idiot would want to kill the Earth? Where are their brains? If she dies. We die! We cannot exist anywhere else! This is the only living planet in the Milky Way Galaxy! Humans haven't even advance enough to make ship possible to sail in space yet! Much less make functioning space stations to hold millions of people!

She gives me silence. And I am filled with fear and despair already. My mind races, everything around me starts to blur as I think of reasons. The how, the whys. I didn't even see Pluto staring at me questioningly. Talking to myself to unstress me out, "Breath." I breath. "In and out." I do so. "Shut your mind's voices." Easier said then done, I try to quiet my mind. "One thing at a time, me. One thing at a time. There is always a way. A sliver of a chance. Find it and grab it." One thing at a time. First. She needs strength. How do I do that? How do I extend her life enough to fix the problem? Let me clear my mind. Yes, clear it. That means I need to clear my questions.

I look toward the Lord of Time. He looks at me with clear and wise eyes.

"You know who I really am? Am I right my Lord?"

Again, he nods. For the moment I ignore the questioning glances of Pluto.

"Does all this have to do with me being here? Or me changing things?" This is a valid question. Am I at fault of My Goddess predicament?

"Yes and no. The threat was always here. Your arrival merely gave it a chance to break through."

Okay. It was always here. So that means the threat was already here to begin with. My arrival somehow gave it a door to make an action then? Gee golly Christmas this is starting to sound some kind of familiar. There it is, I'm having flash back of trying to train a golden Chocobo just for a frigging Knight of the Rounds and One Wing Angel soundtrack in the background. And them me ranging trying to find the perfect trio to defeat Lavos. Then there is the X-files and Youtube Conspiracies and Truthers. Gah! More questions! The fuck! This can only happen in a sci-fi channel! Isn't this fantasy! What the Cheetos is going on here! Deep breath. This is going balls deep here.

I look to the goddess. How the hell am I gonna question this? Do you have an alien parasite woman's head in your gut? Or you got an alien reptilian devouring every resource you have to offer? "Parasite?" Then I gulp, I can't tell what I'm scared of more at this point. "Reptilian?" I watch too much Youtube conspiracy theories. "Or, Grays?" There! I said it! I'm such an X-File geek!

The goddess looks at me deeply. Seeming to say how do I know these things? Well, I am from another world where the last two is a possibility. The parasite thing is from my pro hard gaming days. She sighs deeply. "Aliens not from this galaxy."

Can you hear it? Hello! The X-File theme is on full blast right here! Huh? Wait? Did I hear an S? As in more than one, they're both real here!? "Aliens? As in more then one? Like" Oh holy hell. No! Just No! This isn't Starship Troopers or Star Wars! I do not have the Force! I need Yoda! Heck baby Yoda even!

"A hive of Reptilians is within the depths draining me of my Life Force. And I guess you can call them Gray, though they look silver grey to washed out blues to me. They are slowly destroying me from the outside."

I could not help but slap my face hard, and let out a stifled scream. I'm screwed! I'm no Luke Skywalker! Me? Fighting real aliens?! This goes beyond my own reality. And I'm living in one right now! How in the hells am I suppose to fight something like this?! Magic and Science? Magic and Science! Wait. . . Back the fuck up. I'm an alien! So technically. . . No. No. No way. I'm a magical alien? Is that even a thing? Next thing I'm pacing back and forth. A habit of mines when my mind will not shut up. I'm muttering loudly as I talk to myself to get myself somewhat sane, collected, more like talking myself to death to drain out the fear growing.

"This is a war human cannot win much less survive. But. . if they are. . then. .this world is already corrupted. . I lack too much information. . Have they already infiltrated into the human race? It's possible they are already inside government agency. Which ones? I can say for sure America. If Men in Black has anything to do with it. China? They always claimed themselves as descendants of dragons. So, are they related to the reptilians somehow? England . . .hmm. . possibly. Great, just great. This is a freaking dinner siesta for conspirators everywhere. Damn. I need more information. How am I going to get it? I can't do this by myself? I can't even trust my own inner court right now to even help me. This fact will just give them more fuel for their discrepancies against me. I need allies. Someone I can trust that won't stab me in the back."

I pace some more. Completely ignorant to the others around me.

"No no. Wait. I have to somehow get the Lady Mother to safety first. I cannot allow her to die. She is priority first. Then I can tackle this shitload of shits."

Pace pace.

"How do I do this? Think think think me. You got this Serenity. She's being eaten. Drained. How do I stop it? . . . . I need to separate her from the source? Sounds a good place to start. . . How? . . . Separate. . .Is it possible? I'm almost there. I need a Eureka moment here Serenity. A safe place. A separate source to sustain her from her main one."

I suddenly think of a hospital. Then a bubble where I see children are forced to live in because they are allergic to everything in the air itself.

"That is! A bubble. But not just any bubble! A world within a world! A separate plane of existence! You're so smart Serenity!"

Then I can feel my face crash.

"How do I do that?! Gah! Found a solution without a way to make it reality!" I tug at my hair in frustration.

"Ahem."

I'm awaken from my own stupor. My face suddenly flushing. I totally went outer space there with my mind. "Sorry My Lord. My Lady. A bad habit of mine. I mean no disrespect. Please forgive me."

A chuckle escapes. "I can see your formulating to many solutions that sounds outlandish to you. But, Serenity. You are not of the Norm." He smiles at me. "You can break the rules of reality with your wish."

"Huh?" tick tock tick tock "The Crystal! You're a genius my Lord! I could just kiss you senseless!"

"Ahem. Well. If you must."

"FATHER!"

"I happen to be a man to daughter."

I could not help but let out a laughter. I sit myself down. And with my heart set. "My Lady. Can you wait a tad bit more? I need to think this thoroughly. I will save you. I promise. I will not let you die. No, I will not allow it. Then I will tackle the problem you face somehow. This is why you allowed yourself to be seen by the likes of me. Right? I'm the only one that can somehow face this threat?"

The Lord and Lady looked at each other, then look at me with somber faces. I understand why they make such faces. It's remorse because they cannot do anything about it themselves.

I still have many things to think through now. But I'm too tired. To exhausted.

"My Lord. My Lady. Will I be able to call upon you again?"

"I am not sure how much I can last. So I asked Chronos to take care of it for me should I . . "

"I understand My Lady. Please rest. Reserve what ever you have left for the move."

"Thank you, Serenity. I am jealous of Selene. To have someone like you as her avatar."

Avatar? Me? Of what? The Moon or something. No no. Don't think anymore me. I'm gonna blow at this rate.

"Just call upon me little Serenity. I will answer. But only on nights where the moon is visible." Lord Chronos replied.

I nod, sounds fair. Can't have a god just pop out of nowhere.

"But first. My Lord." I look at him seriously, then I side eye Pluto. "I'm sure your aware of what my court has done to Usagi?"

"I do. I and their patron guardians are none the happy about the situation. We are disappointed and embarrassed of their actions. They dishonor us greatly."

I can see with the side of my eye that Pluto has her head held down.

"As of now. I cannot trust the Inners by my side. Nor Endymion. As far as for that brat. I think you know how I feel about her. Now, for Uranus, Neptune, and Saturn. I will have to judge them now. I need to know where they stand. Do they think like the Inners? Or can I trust them with my well-being. What I'm saying is. They need to know there are consequences to their actions."

"You want them to be punished?"

"Yes, my Lord. They need punished. Or they will not learn. But. I fear them, honestly. I want nothing to do with them. I do not want to be near them at all." I breathed out heavily and deeply. "What I ask is. Is there someone else besides myself that can charge them of their treachery?"

"Consider it done little Serenity. Anything else."

I smirked at him. "Oh, my Lord. You will be so busy when I'm done with you. I do hope. . . you can keep up."

He chuckled out loud. I could feel the very air vibrate. "A challenge? Accepted!"

I'm feeling dizzy and tired now. "I think I'm at my brain limit."

"Rest little Serenity. Our Light, Our Hope." His voice makes me suddenly sleepy and heavy.

"Daughter, we have much to talk."

"Yes Father." She sounded scared. Poor Pluto. But I do not feel sorry for her, not yet anyways. I am still upset with her after all.

Suddenly I feel woozy and faint. A flash of light. And now I'm at the front door of my house. I had to blink and process if everything that happened really happened. It must have. I'm just to tired to think on it now. Sleep first. Actions tomorrow. Oh crap! School! I dash into the house. "I'm home! I'm going to bed early mom!" And I run up the stairs to my room before she can say anything. Quickly writing things I need to do and what not to forget in my notebook I get myself ready for bed.

"Okay me. Stress tomorrow. To tired. Make sense tomorrow when I recharge my brain cells. This isn't what I bargained for, for a new life. But. I guess I will have to tackle it head on. I'll bet myself I'm going to bawl my eyes out when everything sets in."

Once my head touch that pillow, don't you know I was gone with the light.

_[With the Inner Scouts]_

Before their eyes suddenly appears the gods and goddesses in which they serve under. And they did not look at all pleased.

* * *

**Dun dun dun dun! Trouble for the Inner Scouts!**

**Pluto's in trroouubbllee with daddy dearest!**

**I'm high on meds. And now I'm wondering if my story makes any sense. It does to me right now though. But I got a chapter out before I'm incapacitated from surgery for a couple days. So, forgive me. I warned you I won't be totally here till after surgery.**

**Sure, went balls deep in wahoo land didn't it? Trying to put to words what my brains pictures me isn't the easiest thing to do when you're on so much meds to get you prepped up for surgery. But if you haven't noticed. Everything I ever loved from the 90's is being put right here in this story. The alien conspiracy [X-Files]. Star Wars craze. FF 7 will remain legend forever. And there is MORE! Be excited! Let your heart be pumping and jumping it don't know what to do out of anticipation of my masterpiece!**

**Until then, Have a Happy New Years everyone! Let this new year bring you inspiration and hope for a new start.**

**In the name of the moon! Learn to Love yourself first. Before you can love another!**


End file.
